injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Arkham Knight Batman
Arkham Knight Batman is a 4-star base Agility class Hero, and a powerful all-round fighter capable of devastating damage as well as evasion and team fortification. He is currently the only legendary (purple card) hero in the game. Obtaining He is only obtainable via various hero chests with a relatively small drop rate (e.g. 0.12% from Hero Chest, 0.46% from Vigilante Chest), but he can be found in almost any of them. Summary "Extensive research provided by Wayne Technology improves the damage of any hazard deployed by Bruce's team. In addition to offering an extended ranged attack, Batman's gadgets also stun his opponents. This leaves them defenseless and unable to attack." Strategy Use him as the damage character on you team as he does massive amounts of damage when equipped with full set of gear. He also benefits your entire team with his passive. Just like any teammate, Sub-Zero's clones can heal and gain power from Fear Multi-Takedown if Arkham Knight Batman is on Sub-Zero's team, and conversely, Arkham Knight Batman's team can gain health and power KO'ing enemy Sub-Zero's clones. However, even if Sub-Zero creates an Agility or Tech clone, they do not seem to gain defence or health from WayneTech. A Metahuman clone created by Sub-Zero will be affected by Freeflow Counter. Abilities * Passive 1: WAYNETECH ** Batman and his teammates deal increased hazard damage. *** 20-100% Team Hazard Damage *** x-60% Defense for Tech and Agility teammates *** x-125% Health for Tech and Agility teammates * Passive 2: FEAR MULTI-TAKEDOWN ** When Batman defeats an opponent, Batman regenerates health and will regain some power. *** x-3 Power bars gained *** x-30% Health regenerated * Passive 3: FREEFLOW COUNTER ** The Arkham Knight can interrupt and counterattack Specials from Metahuman opponents, leaving them stunned for a few seconds. *** x-5 second Stun *** x-3 Counterattacks per battle * 1st Ability: WHEEL KICKS ** Bruce performs a close quartet of kicks that stagger back his opponent. **Automatically performs Critical Hits against Stunned opponents. * 2nd Ability: STUN BOMBS ** Hazard: Batman deploys a smoke bomb on the ground. Opponents caught in its blast are briefly stunned. ** 2 Second stun for lvl 1 and +0.05 seconds for every lvl up after it **Has a chance to Stun Raid bosses despite immunity. * 3rd Ability: WINGED AVENGER ** Batman unleashes a masterful string of melee strikes **Automatically performs Critical Hits against Stunned opponents. Obtaining Gear Gear is obtained through the achievement 'Legendary Acquisition' after obtaining the character in a chest. Gear Set Bonus A Gear bonus is when the character has a number of gears equipped out of five total gears that the character can have on at once. The character gains a bonus for having it equipped. Basic Attacks Play Style Stat Construction Team Construction Versus Trivia *His passive shares the same name as the passive of Arkham Knight Batman on the first Injustice Mobile game, although the effects are completely different. *Winged Avenger, his Special 3, shares the same name as Arkham Origins Batman's Special 2 in the first Injustice Mobile game. *He has the highest minimum Threat (7976), minimum Attack (352), and minimum health (2200) in the game. *The animation of Freeflow Counter is almost identical to Batman Ninja Batman's special 1, Bat Swarm, except that the former does not move. Category:Arkham Knight Category:Batman Category:Legendary Category:Agility class Category:4-star Category:Tech class